Continuing and enlarging cooperative studies seems to be the only method of accruing enough patients in a reasonable time for protocol evaluation. The large relatively stable population of Kaiser Hospital gives the potential of being major contributors. Our San Francisco unit cares for approximately 150,000 people. We have a 300 bed hospital with interns and residents in medicine, surgery, pediatrics, obstetrics, gynecology, and pathology. We have an active outpatient department with 14,000 visits per year. In addition, we serve as a referral center for other Kaiser facilities primarily in Marin and South San Francisco. The funds requested will pay for a registered nurse to be here half-time and to help meet some of the extra laboratory costs making active participation possible.